


Downpour

by comeonandrockmyfandom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is a good friend, Fusion, M/M, Moonstone, Oh god, Smoky Quartz - Freeform, Steven Universe AU, Sunstone - Freeform, and more in the future!, because drunk Yuuri accidently fusing with somebody is nice, everybody has some type of gemstone on their body but still in the skating world, hints at the dancing, maybe ;), set before the banquet, tiger's eye stone, why Chris, yet very sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonandrockmyfandom/pseuds/comeonandrockmyfandom
Summary: When you think about life and all the challenges you face you either win or lose in them right? Well Yuuri has been handed a lot of failure recently, enough to almost crack under the pressure of it all. At first it was a trickle here and there but now at the Grand Prix it has become a downpour of emotions onto him and Yuuri doesn't know how much more he can take.





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for a long time. I have always loved steven universe series but I have never got around to grasping it in an au. And so we somehow got this beauty! Sort of...^^;
> 
> I originally was trying to make a fic based on the song Northern Downpour but this au crept up on that idea and I just let the ball of the idea keep rolling. So I hope you all enjoy this! It was actually kind of fun to make, laters <3

Yuuri could feel everything in his self start to shatter as he cried his eyes out in the lonely bathroom stall. It wasn’t fair, he had tried so hard, so hard to give it his all, but after the news concerning his beloved dog Yuuri \had been crushed. It had been a wonder really that he hadn’t given up his human form yet to hide away in his gem. Instead he had given a horrible performance earning last place with over 100 points difference between him and and-

The dusty blue of his gem gleamed weakly on his chest as he clutched closer to himself on the toilet wishing to disappear finally into it-

A loud bang on the stall door got him out of his moping and soul searching for a moment to instead worry about who it could be hitting the said door.

“O-occupied…” Yuuri said quietly hoping the person on the other side would leave him alone so he could resect into his gem in peace. He didn’t deserve to walk around with all the amazing great people out there right now. Maybe if he dissolved his human form he can take control of his emotions again and think better. Wishful thinking of course.

“No shit idiot of course it is. My dumbass gem is saying to come in here to I don’t know, help you or some shit so come out already.” The person on the other side huffed making Yuuri pause as he weighed his options. 

“No thank you-”

“This is not up for consideration right now. I’ve got to undo whatever stress you’ve got making you ball your eyes out before I can go and kick other pathetic people better alright. ”

Gritting his teeth at the others talking, Yuuri bangs open the door letting the little Tigers Eye holder he sees now on their hand, see how pathetic he really is like their saying. “Fine make it quick though, I already know whatever you’re going to do ain’t going to work on me. You’re just wasting your time.”

“Just show me your gem and I’ll show you I mean fucking business.” The little one said as Yuuri watched him having a slight out of body experience as he realized who it was in the restroom with him. This was the Juniors Grand Prix Champion who had came in and was now trying to scare him trying to help fix well him. Yuri Plisetsky, that’s his name, and now he was going to try and heal his poor unfortunate gem, how truly awful.

There was no curing it, the pain and emotion he was feeling was going to have to ride it's course till he could relax at home and forget everything just for a bit probably. Like the failure he just did, not that long ago on the ice.

Zipping down his team jacket he let the younger Yuri see his gem on his chest suffering minor stress fractures as he suffered internally.

A low gasp is heard before soft hands rub around the surface of his rounded blue stone turning the gasp then into one of wonder at see it.

“So you’re a Moonstone?” Yuri says out loud as his gem starts heating up near Yuuri’s own just on the inside of his left hand.

“Yeah so the emotions you felt like the destress and everything telling you I need help...it’ll pass in time since I’m one, so you don’t need to worry about it.” Yuuri answered staring up at the ceiling as the blonde huffed out loud almost touching their gems together.

“No way I’m trying something first before letting you go. Even if you try to block me I bet I can just-”

A tingling feeling goes all over Yuuri’s body as he pushes the shorter away gasping at what the younger was going to try and do to him. “No stop you are not going to fuse with me ever. I am not fusing with somebody, just because I’m having a crap day-”

“But it might help if I just-”

Pushing pass the shorter aggressive tiger Yuuri held his ground as he bent down to grab his forgotten bag then turned to look the shorter in the eye. “No.” Then he walked out leaving the other Yuri alone as the tears on his face dried up yet still everything bubbled inside him and got worse for him as he kept thinking.

\-------

But seeing the Tiger’s Eye holder with his favorite skater later on after that a little while later, as he was leaving, rubbed the bitter salt into the aching wound on his chest harder. Basically onto his gem you could say leaving marks in the soft gem. Softly his glaze looked up over to the silver hair’s face as he heard his name be called out from the sweet mouth of his. But when he realized it was the younger Yuri he was talking to he tried looking away from the beautifully handsome face to try and hide the embarrassment he was having.

His idol had seen him looking at the last moment and now did acknowledge him-in the wrong way.

Hearing Viktor ask if he wanted a commemorative photo hurt the worse over everything from that day a thousand times over. Tiny cracks in his gem widened as Yuuri ran to escape from the hurt and pain that had came out of that honeyed mouth.

\-------

It was a wonder he hadn’t become broken already. His gem was being held together by the bare threads of his sanity as he sipped yet another champagne glass he had found readily made on a table next to him.

Somehow he had been able to block the energy levels from other gems to come and heal him but still, Yuuri knew if he didn’t face the pain he was facing soon, he was most likely to be out of order for a few weeks at best to try and rebuild himself.

With that thought Yuuri drain the champagne glass and turned to look at the people there in the room hoping their happiness would sate him enough to get by until he got home to Phichit for lots of hugs and cuddles.

Many of them were smiling, laughing, and either scantily clad to show off their gem placement or conversely covered enough to hide it from others eyes. But still, the second group might let others see the outline of their gem wherever it may lie.

Yuuri was in the field though that frankly he didn’t care what others thought about his gemstone. It was hidden under a few layers of clothes to hide from everybody else hoping to see it. But after all the alcohol and drinks he had just consumed...maybe taking a few layers off wouldn’t hurt anybody right? It was getting pretty hot in here already, Yuuri thought tugging at his tie as his jacket slipped off into an unoccupied chair next to him.

Taking a couple wobbly steps, Yuuri staggered towards his prey to challenge him...ah! To challenge him to a dance off! To show the boastful Yuri that he really didn’t need his healing. Nope, no surely bob. To think little Yuri’s first suggestion had been to fuse together!

Pfft, that was something. So instead to rub into his face now Yuuri would dance to, at him to show off that he was fine. That truely dancing was how one should go around asking for a fusion together. Not that he wanted to fuse with the younger, no Yuuri just wanted to challenge this little Tiger’s Eye to show off that see he was okay.

Some minor cuts and fractures could be healed up on his own time by himself! So he need to do was just needed to show this little one that he was better. Yeah he was better and could get any gem to fuse with him to feel-

“Congrats Yuuri!” A sultry voice said grabbing onto his waist as he gasped slightly out of breath from his dancing. Realizing as he clutched equally to the new person that Yuri was gone leaving him all alone. But then again not alone?

“Congrats?” Yuuri asked as he looked over to the person touching him so closely to figure out who it was.

A soft smile touched his lips as he clutches to the taller's shirt, it was just his old friend Christophe. A Smoky Quartz user that was embracing the lovely stone to its fullest nowadays. Yuuri knew his friends stone was hidden under his shirt as well, nestled in front of his belly button showing off the beautiful clear, yet blacken smoke trapped inside of it there hidden for now.

They had dared each other to show off their stones one year in Juniors so that was how Yuuri knew his gem placement and the other knowing his.

But that had been so long ago and Yuuri wondered why and how the two of them fell apart. But the thought as kept at bay as hand on his waist felt warm and Yuuri nestled up into the blondes neck as the alcohol churned and bubbled in him as he smiled wider. “Hello Chris you’re looking really good.”

A deep chuckle comes from above him as the fingers inch under his dress shirt as he responded back.

“And hello to you too Yuuri. I meant congrats on beating the little kitten in that dance battle. Would you be willing to go some more against me in a dance battle too, precious moon?” Chris asked and Yuuri preened under the old nickname his friend had given him.

“Sure Smokey, what kind of dancing you want to do though?” Yuuri giggled as his lips moved over to touch Chris’ exposed neck. A shiver went through the tallers body as the hand gripping his waist tugged at the dress shirt now.

“How about we lose some clothes first darling and take this to the pole I brought.” And that dashed some cold water onto Yuuri as he thought about what that meant. He would be basically naked...and everybody would be able to see his gem then. And Chris’s too if they did this together.

Biting his lip Yuuri stepped back for a moment to look up into Chris’ green eyes to see what he meant. What he saw there eased him a bit and he nodded agreeing readily.

“I’m going to get more alcohol first, how about you start without me?” Yuuri gave as he kept looking up into those hypnotic green eyes.

It would be fine, he would be okay just...won’t everybody there see the cracks he was doing to himself if he did take his shirt off? Would it be okay, would it be fine? Would it- shaking his head Yuuri sighed as he toyed with another glass that had mysteriously appeared in his hand from somebody. 

I’m just overthinking all of this, Yuuri finally realized smiling as he gulped the newest glass of champagne down before he went back to join Chris on the pole he had sprung up out of nowhere.

\-----

Yuuri was on a high now. After winning not one, but two dance-offs Yuuri finally felt invincible, not even remembering why he was sad or upset thus letting his stone revert back on its original form as he grinned at everyone around him with happiness. His shirt and pants were given back and Yuuri nodded as Chris supported him talking up a storm like they had never drifted ways before.

“Thank you Chris.” Yuuri said suddenly interrupting the blonde before kissing him to stop the talking he couldn’t quite make out from his friend. The tug of wanting to fuse with the lovely Smokey Quartz inserted itself in his mind but Yuuri sighed instead, taking a step back as a wow face looked down at him from the sudden kiss. He wanted more but he knew if he touched the taller now they would fuse and Yuuri didn’t know truly if he wanted to try fusion with another person again for a long time.

Laughter comes from next to them as Yuuri looks over to the man he was in love with all this time. Yes, there was no denying that he was in love with the beautiful man standing next to them now but Yuuri swayed as the alcohol help influence the thoughts of love to the man there.

“Can I get a kiss too?” Viktor asked before Yuuri blinked looking him up and down for a moment. Why would the Viktor Nikiforov want a kiss from a lowly Moonstone like him?

But something inside him popped to the surface as Yuuri grinned back at him. “You have to dance against me first.” Yuuri practically purred as a look of wonder went across Viktor’s face instantly.

“So if I win I get a kiss?”

“No, if I win I do.” Yuuri laughed as he swayed to the dance floor as everybody moved away just for them it felt.

\------

He was on fire. It was the best feeling he had had in a long time and Yuuri sighed happily as strong arms carried him with the music.

It was beautiful, it was amazing but when the music changed tempo for a moment Yuuri grinned widely as he took the lead twirling Viktor in his arms as he showed off his strength for him too. Taking the slightly taller man by the waist Yuuri grabbed him bending him over feeling the love and affection he was feeling then and there rebounded back from the man trusting him not to let him fall.

It was exhilarating and even with the alcohol in his system, Yuuri was drunk on the feeling.

“You’re so beautiful,” Viktor said bringing a hand up to touch his cheek before cupping it. 

A light blush comes over his face before he jerks the man touching him up watching in wonder as they pushed against each other so easily. Like they were meant to do this the whole time. Almost in a way that they were made for each other.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Yuuri sighed wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck. “Did I win this round too Viktoru?” 

Something went across the silver’s face before a melodic sound passes from his lips. “Yes of course you did, come and claim your prize.”

And so Yuuri did, feeling the softness of Viktor’s lips under his own before his body was no more. It wasn’t just his body then, no it was now also Viktor’s body as their gems and forms shifted together by the light around them before depositing them on the dance floor as many shocked gasps rang around them.

It felt so weird, it felt so different, so new, so beautiful, so-

Right, the word rings out in their mind as happiness comes all around them before the alcohol that Yuuri had drunk before dancing influenced their mood as well.

I want to see our gem, Yuuri pushed into their mind as clumsy hands reached up, only two!, to touch their chest as they found out then that they both had their placements there in their original form.

A marbling of yellows, orange, and reds swirled down on one half of the gem, while different blues and whites circled the other half to make a rainbow effect.

It was so beautiful that tears flowed from their eyes, also just two on their face.

“Viktor...Yuuri?” A voice asked them as somebody approached their fallen form. Chris a good friend to both stood offering a hand up for them to take.

“Yes.” Their voice answered sweet yet deep sounding as they took the hand. Standing on almost newborn legs the fusion of Yuuri and Viktor smiled widely as only happiness was felt.

“Oh god you guys fused together so beautifully. I mean I though Yuuri and I were going to earlier, but wow. Look at you guys you would make the best babies if you could.” Chris gushed as he took his phone to show them what he meant.

“That’s us?” Their voice asked in wonder as they then palmed at their face, trying to see the details in the picture through their hands.

“Yes you guys look so cute, but, ahem maybe we should take this all back to either of your rooms first. Of course I know where Viktor’s is if that’s okay if I take you there to rest or unfuse there?”

Yuuri’s and Viktor’s consciences tangled together as they nodded at the thought. Both of their phones were on them so that wouldn’t be a problem with their coaches later. But still something important was nagging at the back of their mind as they followed Chris a bit clumsy out of the room and to Viktor’s original room.

It was nice though to be taller now, taller than Chris actually, and that brought a smile to their face from the very thought. It was almost like in this form only happy thoughts were permitting themselves forward and somehow both sides of the rainbow like gem on their chest was happy to be just like that. Why would either of the original gemstones composing them now want to separate ever again? 

A soft hand fits into his own as the combination of Viktor and Yuuri smile drunkenly as they are lead to the room that Viktor’s original had resided in before they became one.

It was so huge! And Chris started laughing at them as their eyes must of became comically wide.

“Oh, Cheri this is so wonderful. This is the most happiness either of you have radiated in so long.” 

Cocking his head to the side the fusion spoke. “What do you mean Chris. We’re always happy.”

“You may be always happy, at least now in this form together, but as either part of my friends self you aren’t as much. Viktor even if you have just won for the 5th year in a row you are not excited nor truly happy about it. And Yuuri your emotions you had today that I felt, even before now I’m guessing, is not the same as it use to be.” Chris said gently as the fusion of the two people he was talking about finally frowned pulling at the shared consciousness that made them well him.

“What are you saying Chris?” The words hung in the air for a moment as the once drunk happy fusion listened to what the other was implying.

“This fusion you are experiencing is very beautiful and wonderful yes, but it feels like it’s a crutch that the both of you are leaning on to try and feel happy. Right now I can see that you are an Ammolite gem and-”

“Shut up.” The Ammolite hissed as the knowledge that the Quartz was telling him made itself known as all the happiness they had felt up to this point vanished.

It helped splinter their gem a bit but still the stubborn Moon and Sun stone held together as one.

 _Why bother though,_ Yuuri thought inside of them as he started crying in their mind breaking their form further and giving them an extra pair of arms that went ahead and hugged to themselves. _It’s not fair, but it’s true,_ he cried outwards wanting to break free from the fusion now so he could break his own gem and sleep for a long time.

But the other half supporting the fusion wouldn’t let go, as the other pair of arms on them now hugged around them too.

 _Oh sweetheart,_ the gentle Sunstone cooed wrapping all of Yuuri’s consciousness around till he couldn’t breath. But instead of panicking and trying to get away again from their fusion Yuuri felt something more wholesome blossom making him want more.

 _Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong now darling,_ the Sun asked as Yuuri basked in the rays of light he shined towards him.

 _I failed so much today, every day nowadays it feels and I just want to disappear forever and leave behind a broken gem,_ Yuuri admitted to him hating the words floating from him, but knowing they were true.

 _Why?_

Yuuri huffed burying his soul against the other in slight aggravation. _Just look at my memories or some-_

 _I rather you tell me,_ Viktor said and Yuuri melted some before telling all the bad things that had gone on with him recently. Just in the past few months if not weeks, till he got to, he got to-

_My dog died today a bit before the free skate actually and I suffered my first crack there. Then when my first jump failed I got another and another as all the negative feelings and thoughts flooded in between each and every one of them. The cherry on top of everything is that everybody thought fusing together would solve my cracking issue and yet…_

Yuuri trailed off as he realized sort of, yes him fusing now had fixed his gemstone, before he clutched closer to Viktor’s consciousness.

 _You cured yourself that is true._ Viktor hummed inside of them before delivering an important piece of news. _You fused to fix it sure, but honey you fused with an unfusable gem._

“What?!” The fusion suddenly yelled out loud startling the only person with him but the two inside of the fusion of Ammolite wasn’t paying attention to them at all. No the conversation inside got more heated as Yuuri and Viktor shared hope and happiness together.

 _I’m unfusable. All my life I’ve been told this, that every time I’ve tried to fuse with somebody the tingling inside to become one with has not been there. At least not until you,_ Viktor blushed as they held together stronger before one extra set of arms vanished away on their fusion while hugging itself close.

 _It’s going to be hard doing much more than hold hands,_ Yuuri teased as the blushing Viktor blushed harder.

 _Or when we try to have sex together,_ the older teased making the fusion a deep red as they mellowed together to control their creation.

“So...what was all that?” Chris asked watching them through all of it with a new glass of alcohol in his hand and an even bigger grin stretching across his face.

“We ah,” Ammolite begin before putting its hands together in front of itself interlocking fingers as a smile appeared on his face. “Made up now. Thank you so much for taking care of me Chris.” The fusion continued as warmth and happiness bubbled out from him.

“It’s no problem but would it be alright if you my friend become two of my friends now?”

Blushing still while holding tightly onto it’s locked hands the light that made the form of their body the way it was started morphing as two beings came out of it laying down on the bed now side by side. Smiles and giggles erupted out of them as the hand connecting them never let go.

\------

“What are we going to do now after all of this.” Viktor asked Yuuri in the middle of the night as they lay alone in his bed whispering quietly between the two of them, even though there was nobody to hear their conversation.

“We can text and call each other all the time or-”

“But what will we do when I get an itch under my skin and want to become one with you again to make Ammolite?” Viktor pouted under the dull light of the moon shining in through the window.

Yuuri reached out to tuck some of the falling hair of Viktor’s back into place before smiling. “Then you should come see me at school. Or better yet come to my parents hot springs after worlds and we can become one in any way you want then.” Yuuri promised kissing the silver’s hair as the tingling feeling in his chest intensified as the now ever growing tug to become one and perfect with the other was there.

They could control it in the future perhaps but who would ever want to mess with the gravitational pull that the Sun and Moon faced together as they orbit around everything and each other. This felt like home to them to be together. So all they had to do was melt their heartaches and come together to stay that way forever more.


End file.
